


daisy, daisy- komahina

by komaedakun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sick Fic, Spooning, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, despair disease, kamukoma - Freeform, super danganronpa two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun
Summary: daisy, daisy... give me your answer doim half crazy, all for the love of you...___________________________________Despair Disease has affected three patients, Ibuki, Akane, and Hajime. Most assumed that someone would get killed soon enough, and they could all go back to their cottages. Its been weeks since the disease broke out, and everyone's condition is declining. Will hope prevail, or will despair?____________________________________au where hajime gets the despair disease instead of nagito :3 its gonna get super messed up you'll see
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 70
Kudos: 319
Collections: Faye’s Favourites





	1. liar disease

"Tsumiki-san! Am I allowed to see him?" I ask the Ultimate Nurse as I enter the building. Lately, a few people have come down with the despair disease, a virus of Monokuma's own creation. It's our new motive too. Of course, nothing awful will happen, how could it? With Mikan taking such good care of the patients and everyone else being quarantined, I'm hopeful we'll be out of here in no time! Currently, there are six people staying at the hospital. Three of them are the patients, Hajime, Ibuki and Akane. The other three are me, Mikan and Fuyuhiko. Mikan has taken to naming everyone's individual "strains" of despair disease based on their symptoms. Ibuki has the Gullible Disease, and she'll believe anything you say. Akane has the Coward Disease, which is horribly unlike her. And Hajime... Mikan thinks we should call it the Liar Disease. Everything he says comes out... differently? It's hard to explain, but if Hajime tries to say yes it would come out as no, you know?   
  


"A-ah, of course, K-komaeda-kun! Could you t-take these up to him as well?" She answers and asks. She hands me a stack of fresh sheets and a new robe. I thank her and head up the stairs. The hospital is so creepy during the day time, so I can understand why Akane is so terrified at night. Speaking of Akane, she's wandered out into the hallway again. She sniffles and wipes a tear from her eyes. "Owari-san... Please get back to your room...!" I nervously tell her. Mikan keeps telling us we have to be at least some-what commanding when it comes to the patients, especially Akane. It just feels so weird and awkward. I guide Akane back to her room and head across the hall to Hajime's room. I knock on the door and let myself in.

"Good morning, Hinata-kun!" I greet him, probably a little too cheerfully. He groans and sits up. "So, uh, how do you feel?" I cautiously ask him. Hajime sighs deeply and replies. "... I feel great." He practically smacks himself in frustration. I know it must be awful, trying to say something but the words just come out wrong. "Alright, well here's a new robe... I'm gonna go get your meds from Mikan..." I hand him the robe, leave the new sheets on the table and leave. 

"Komaeda-kun! H-how's he doing?" Mikan asks once i come down the stairs. "Er... We didn't talk much but he said he wasn't feeling too great. Do you have his medicine?" Mikan nods, and hands me a tray with little cups of pills on it. It's going to be a long day... 


	2. morning meds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that whatever hajime says is the opposite, let me know if its too difficult to understand and i'll add translations in the notes

Hajime practically choked down his pills, which I can understand. I heard from Mikan that some of the more physical symptoms are fever and a sore throat. Mikan's kinda put me in charge of Hajime, same with Fuyuhiko and Akane. I'm almost grateful we only have 3 patients, any more would be chaos. Hajime begrudgingly lets me take his temperature. "Hm. 100.3. I guess that's better than yesterday?" I pause and look at his chart. "Yeah, that's definitely better. Take that as good news I guess..." I kinda stand there awkwardly for a moment until Hajime speaks up. "I'm going to get better... aren't I?" He rasps sadly. "Yeah, of cour- Oh. What makes you say that?" I had almost forgotten about the Liar Disease... "What Monokuma said... We'll be cured if we all stay alive." He rolls his eyes. _You know what I mean._ "God damn..." He laughs. "I mean... I guess you're right. Huh, I hadn't thought about that... What a dilemma this is, heh." I answer. "On one hand, if someone gets murdered, you all get cured, but we have to do the whole trial and execution thing again. But if no one dies, then you all have to stay sick basically forever..." God, this gets worse the more I think about it. Hajime sighs and flops back down on his bed. "Ah, me too." I say as I get up to leave. Maybe I'll take a nap in the on-call room or something. "Erm- Nagito... hold on! Can you uh... leave?" Hajime asks nervously. "I, uh- Are you sure? W-what if Mikan needs me for something-" I stumble on my words. Pretty much the entire island knows I have a crush on Hajime, and I wouldn't be surprised if he knew that too. That sly bastard... 

"Okay, fine. But seriously, I'll only stay for a few more minutes..." I sit down on the chair next to Hajime's bed. We sit in silence for a few seconds. "Soooo... What's new with you?" I chuckle nervously. "Hmm, let me think. Aside from being perfectly healthy, quite a lot!" He answers sarcastically. "Is it annoying not really being able to say what you're trying to say? I imagine it's quite frustrating." I ask. He nods. "I love it. It definitely ISN'T the worst thing EVER..." He raises his voice on a few words for emphasis, it's like he's yelling at his own brain. "Yikes... You do seem to love saying things correctly." I reply. "Aren't you worried you won't get sick from being away from me so much?" He asks. Is _he_ worried? "To be fair, you're the one that wanted me to be here, but anyway... No, not really. I just have a feeling that I won't get sick. Maybe that sounds a little selfish, but that's just what I'm thinking." Maybe not because of my luck, but I really just have this gut feeling. Hajime just nods as a response. He sighs. "You know I... I actually really enjoy being in hospitals. I don't get why Akane is so upset every night. She definitely doesn't come in here sometimes for company." Hajime yawns, the medicine must be kicking in. "By the way... I'm NOT sorry for being kind of an ass these past few days. I mean, you know..." I tell him I understand. I hear a crash from downstairs. "I really have to get going now, but ten dollars that Mikan just fell over." I wave him goodbye once again. 


	3. weak weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hajime's pov!!!!

After almost a week, I'm still in the hospital. Is it wrong to almost hope someone gets murdered? I guess one good thing that really came out of this was me and Nagito getting closer. He hasn't gotten sick yet either, so part of me wonders if he was right. He and Mikan haven't said it, but I know I'm getting worse... I can barely hold a conversation or get up to go to the bathroom anymore. As much as I'd like to go into a medically induced coma for the next month and a half, my sleep is restless. I haven't gotten a full night of sleep in... Who knows how long. I've been trying to stay positive by naming the "good" things that have come out of this situation, but so far I've only got two. The first being what I said earlier, about me and Nagito getting closer as friends and whatever. I guess another good thing is that I haven't needed to bind in what, 2 weeks? If I'm being honest, I'm really relieved Mikan made me take it off... I was in pretty bad shape before that... Anyway, other than that, I can't stand up without collapsing. And not that it's a more pressing issue, but I'm like 80% sure Nagito has a thing for me? I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it. I guess it's just a contest to see who tells who first. 

I slept most of the day away, but I remember seeing Mikan and Nagito shuffle in and out of the room. Every now and then Mikan would come and take my temperature, and I think Nagito would just come in here to stand. What a strange guy, though he has some charm to him. He does have really nice collarbones, which I guess sounds weird once you think about it. He's got cute hair too, which I can appreciate. As I drift back off to sleep, I wonder if I actually have a crush on him. I guess that's a possibility... But it's also an issue for another day. I fully close my eyes and pass out immediately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hajime says its ok to not bind all the time or at all :3 hajime is trans and u cant do anything abt it


	4. eye bags and bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to nagito's pov

Hajime has steadily gotten worse, and I'm sure he knows it. I haven't heard him say more than five words in the past two days. He's got these huge bags under his eyes, despite spending all his time sleeping. Mikan decided to get him a walker just so he can make it from his bed to the bathroom, so I'm bringing it up to him right now. It's weird, obviously, everyone else is getting worse, but Hajime's condition is declining rapidly. The girls always seem to have a habit of going out into the halls (I can't blame them, the hospital rooms are creepy as hell). This time, Ibuki greets me as I come up the stairs. "Gooood nom nom nomming, Komaeda-kun! Ibuki was just out for a walk!" She says drearily. I laugh. "Mioda-san, please go back to your room... Tsumiki-san will be able to help you out if you need anything..." Ibuki salutes me like I'm a general or something, and happily saunters off to her room. 

I've decided to give up on knocking since Hajime is either asleep or in bed half the time, and he obviously can't get up to answer the door. "Hinata-kun, Tsumiki-san sent something for-" I get cut off, right as I look up. "Shit- Komaeda... Uh- Help?" He exclaims. The one time I don't knock, and I walk in on a topless Hajime getting tangled in a robe on the floor. "Hinata-kun, I'm so sorry! I should've knocked..." I apologize as I help him up. "Are you okay?" He quickly pulls his robe back up and nods. "At the risk of sounding juvenile, we're both boys so... I don't think you necessarily have to worry about anything?" Hajime just sighs in response. "Well anyway, Mikan got you a walker so you can stand up without collapsing. I think it'll help at least."

I scratch the back of my head silently. "So, uh, you're okay right?" I ask once again. You could cut the silence with a knife probably. "No," Hajime says. "You... Uh, you definitely saw something..." _You didn't see anything, did you?_ "I mean, yeah, but we're both boys anyway so why does it matter?" I laugh in response. Hajime stares at me for a moment. He gives up on trying to find a loophole in his speech and just grabs a notebook. He writes for a second and then holds it up to me. _I'm trans lol_ it reads. "Ohhh..." I guess that explains it. "Alright then." Hajime looks... Surprised? _Really? Like you dont care?_ He writes down quickly. "Sorry if this comes off as rude but, why would I? It doesn't really change anything for me because you're still Hajime..." I explain. Seriously though, why would I? _Mikan's the only other person who knows so like dont go telling everyone_ He writes down. "Oh of course! I'd never do that to you, Hinata-kun!" I exclaim, maybe too enthusiastically. _Thanks,_ He "says". "Yeah no problem, anytime. Anyway, here's the walker!" I hand it to him, and he holds on. "I'm gonna get going now, but- ah- have fun?" Hajime waves goodbye, and I head back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans hajimeeeeeeeeeeee anyway its ok to be a man with boobs whether ur cis or trans it is cool and epic


	5. nightmares and symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED HALF THE PAGE OH MY GOD FCKYUVGKHUJNKM

Shit, I think as I lay back down. That was so embarrassing... He should've knocked... But then again, I couldn't have made it over to the door to let him in. After Nagito left, I did a few test laps around the room. Mikan was right, it did make it easier to walk. I'll have to thank them for that...

I know I'm getting worse. Even worse then Akane and Ibuki. I've lost track of time, the days and nights blur together, but I'm sure it has been more than two weeks now. I have a constant headache, I keep the lights off in my room to make it just a little bit better, my fever has been past 101 every single day, and my body is perpetually sweaty. On top of all that, my muscles are sore, my throat is burning and my face is red literally all the time. Whatever pain meds they have me on must be doing their job though, since my throat ache has been more bearable recently. My brain feels so cloudy- like it's rotting inside my skull. It's safe to say I'm not having a fun time. I've started having nightmares too. I'm not sure what I've been seeing, but it's awful. Like, burning buildings and dead bodies kind of awful. Everything has become increasingly monotonous and dull, which I guess makes sense since I've been here foreverrrrrrr. This is just so boring! There's nothing to do here but hope a body shows up. 

Okay, wait, that sounds mean. But you get it, right? Am I the only one who's anxious to get out of here? Gah, I just wish my head would stop hurting so I can think for one second... I'm going to close my eyes for a few minutes, and hope that it helps. Wouldn't it be something if I woke up and I'm cured? 

Before I know it, I'm asleep again.

___________________________

Long, dark hair obscures my vision. Once again, I'm back in this hellish nightmare world that is a burning city. The sky is a murky orange, and it's choking on smoke. Buildings are literally crumbling at my feet while I step over rubble. What happened here...? At the end of this alley, I can see a group of...children? They're all wearing matching uniforms and some kind of mask. It looks like they're dancing around something.

As I walk towards the end of the alley, more buildings fall apart in front of me. Every now and then I'll pass a dead body full of claw marks, slumped against a wall, or just laying out in the street. For some reason, you can hear an almost cheerful song play in the distance, like an amusement park theme. Talk about a vivid imagination. Once I get closer, I can tell the group of kids are definitely overjoyed at whatever they've found. 

Gross... It looks like another body. Why are they so excited about it? 

I push through the crowd, and my eyes go wide...

K-Komaeda?

___________________________

"WHAT THE FUCK-" I scream as I force myself up and fall out of bed while I'm at it. What WAS that... Holy shit, man... "Hinata-kun?!" Nagito exclaims as he races in."What happened?" He asks as he helps me back up to the bed. My heart is racing and I'm breathing heavily. "I... Nightmare-" I mumble while I clutch my chest. God that was horrifying. "You..." I say through pants. "You were alive... and the city... It-" I give up on trying to explain and collapse into my pillows. "I was... dead?" Nagito asks as he puts together what I was saying. I nod. "Oh... Do you wanna talk about it?" He says, while grabbing a notebook from the drawer. "N-no..." I guess I didn't wake up magically cured either. Nagito turns on a lamp and hands me the notebook. He then sits down on 

_I was in this creepy alleyway in this city that was falling apart,_ I scribble down. _At the end of the road there was this group of little kids dancing and laughing so I went to go see what was going on. They all had the same outfit on too._ I think I'm about to start crying. _There were a few dead bodies just laying about too. I got to the end of the road and the kids were all dancing around your dead body._ I finally start crying and just hand the paper to Nagito. Jesus... What goes on in my brain? Nagito finishes reading my summary of the nightmare. He notices I'm crying and scoots closer and hugs me. "I hope this is okay... That sounds horrible. Sorry for bursting in here like that, by the way. I was getting new sheets for Owari-san and Mioda-san since Tsumiki-san's asleep." He genuinely sounds concerned. _What time is it?_ I ask. "Hm... 2 am ish?" Nagito answers after looking at his watch. A thought crosses my mind. _Why were you changing sheets at 2 am?_ I ask smugly. I'll bet anything the girls have been asleep for hours anyway. "Erm..." Nagito stutters. "Okay, fine, you got me... If we're being totally honest here, I've been getting worried about you. It's not like I've been watching you sleep or anything, just hanging out in the hallway to keep an eye on you three..." He admits sheepishly. "Why?" I ask. I guess it should be known that he's still holding me, even though I stopped crying a minute ago. "Why am I worried?" He asks, to which I nod my head. "Because I care about you." I think I heard him mumble something along the lines of _shit, was that too strong?_ For the first time in weeks, I smile. "Oh," I beam. "I don't care about you either." He knows what I mean. 

We laid there in silence for who knows how long... It's been so long since I've felt this safe. "Komaeda-kun..." I ask to break the silence. Not that it was awkward, it just felt weird being so quiet. "Do you, uh, particularly dislike me?" God this is so embarrassing, but for all I know, I'll die in this hospital before I ever get to tell him. "If you're asking if I like you, Hinata-kun, then..." He sighs. "I do." Nagito laughs nervously. I flip over, facing Nagito. I haven't really realized the gravity of the situation, but here I am, at 2:30 in the morning, laying two inches away from the boy I like. "Well I hate you too." Nagito's face lights up, and I think he might even be tearing up. Oh hell, why not? I think to myself as I put my hand on his face and pull him in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft komahina 4 today! tomorrow? who knows...


	6. meant what he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagito's pov again

"Well now I'm definitely getting sick," I laugh as I pull away, and for a second, I don't think I'm even worried about getting sick. How lucky of me to have this moment, in this hospital, with this sick boy I'm in love with. Hajime wraps his arms around me and leans on my chest. "What now?" He asks. It's a good question, but the answer happens to be another question. "Hinata-kun," I hesitantly ask. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Hajime smiles, the first time I've seen him do so in weeks, and happily replies "No." What a night.

_____________________________________

"N-not that I mind you s-spending so much time with Hinata-kun," Mikan starts. It's been maybe 4 or 5 days since we started dating. "But p-please try not to i-infect yourself! I recommend that you w-wear a mask and g-gloves when tending to the p-patients!" The dark circles under her eyes are more prominent than ever. She's been spending most days (and nights) at the library, poring over medical textbooks in search of anything that could help. I keep suggesting she get some rest, but alas, she's very motivated. "Of course, Tsumiki-san! Do you want me to take over the morning transmission?" I ask. "S-sure!" She answers as she races off yet again. Although nothing's changed for the better, we still keep up with our twice-daily messages with the rest of the class, who are still quarantining in the motel. The light on the monitor lights up, signaling an incoming call.

"Souda-kun! How is everyone today?" I know everyone on both sides will be exactly the same as they were yesterday, but it's always nice to be just a little bit hopeful. "Everyone's fine, Hiyoko finally came out of her room though! I guess that's an improvement, huh?" Say what you will about Kazuichi, but his perseverance is a sight to behold. "No one has a fever or anything?" I have to ask this every day, just to make sure no one has symptoms. "Nope!" He reports dutifully. Props to him for staying cheerful. "How's it going with miss Sonia~" I taunt. "Not good!" He accentuates with finger guns. "She and Gundham have been hanging out like all the time, and they've been annoying me even more than usual." He says sadly. "Could that maybe be because there's a disease going around?" Kazuichi rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Yeah yeah, we get it... Anyway, how's it going with you and Hinata-kunnn~~ You've been dating for... a week now?" Obviously I told Kazuichi, since Hajime is supposedly his best friend. "It was going really good for a few days! But in the past like two days... I don't know, something just happened and now..." I sigh deeply. "He's been in and out of consciousness all day, his fever has skyrocketed... Tsumiki-san told me to wear gloves and a mask whenever I go see him now." Kazuichi smiles sadly. "He'll get through it though, right? I know him, he's pretty tough when he wants to be." Remember what I said about Kazuichi's perseverance. "I know he is... But remember how Monokuma said they won't be cured unless someone gets murdered? Do you really think he meant that?" Just before Kazuichi can respond, Monokuma himself shows up in the lobby.

"That's right my dear children! I meant what I said, but I really didn't think you guys would last this long!" He sings. "Maybe you should go up there and put poor little Hinata-kun out of his misery... puhuhu!" I can't stand him. "Surely you can't last forever like this? Wouldn't it be better for everyone if you picked someone to sacrifice? Instead of everyone getting picked off by disease, one by one?" He laughs. "Get out of here, man!" Kazuichi exclaims from the monitor. "Fine, okay, I'm leaving... But think on what I said~!" And with that, he disappears once again. Kazuichi and I call it a morning and sign off. 

"Komaeda! C-Can you please come up h-here?" Mikan yells, almost frantically. Shit, what happened? I pull on my gloves and put on my mask and quickly head up the stairs. Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay...


	7. daisy daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for blood and medical procedures i guess just read with caution its not gore or anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to everyone from my tiktok thank you for being here

"Tsumiki-san? Is everything okay in here?" I question once I enter the room. "Ah! K-Komaeda-kun! Sorry if I w-worried you, I just n-need some help here..." She answers. "Hinata-kun is unconscious a-again, s-so I thought I'd take a blood s-sample and see what I can f-find out...!" If I'm being honest, I'm kinda starting to lose hope... But then again, if anyone can find a miracle cure to an incurable disease, Mikan can. Some sort of alarm goes off on Mikan's watch, probably some kind of medicine thing. "I-I'm so sorry! I h-have to go give M-Mioda-san her medicine...! C-Can you please take c-care of this?" She mumbles something about forgiveness and rushes downstairs to the supply closet. 

Thank god Mikan briefed me on basic medical procedure back when this all started, or else I'd have no clue where to start with this whole blood sample thing. I hum some tune from long ago while sterilizing his arm. "Daisy, Daisy give me your answer do..." I whisper to myself- and to Hajime too I guess- as I try and find a vein. "I'm half crazy... All for the love of you..." Now that I think about it, I didn't know we had a centrifuge on the island! Perhaps it was somewhere in the pharmacy? "It won't be a stylish marriage," I insert the needle. "I can't afford a carriage..." That should be enough, I think. "But you'll look sweet, upon the seat-" Hajime stirs a little bit, and then wakes up. "Komaeda-kun?" He coughs. "... Of a bicycle built for two," I finish with a grin, which is covered by my mask. "Good afternoon, Hinata-kun!" Hajime eyes the elastic tourniquet wrapped around his arm, and the pink flowery bandaid concealing the "wound". "Tsumiki-san was about to draw blood, but something came up so she left me in charge! I guess I should get this to Tsumiki-san..." I realize. Hajime sighs and stretches. "I've never heard that song before..." Hajime replies drearily, his voice weaker since I last heard him. "I'm not sure where I remember it from, but me too. It's catchy, huh?"

I sit down next to him on a chair, trying to keep my distance. "This is all so... Amusing." Hajime says in a monotonously. Hajime looks so sad... I wish we could've dated before all of this, maybe even have a happy ending. "We'll get you out of here, you're strong! Also, I love you, you know this. We have hope, luck, and love on our side!" Truth be told, I don't know how much of this I believe, and I'm not sure how much of this Hajime's buying either. "Please... Leave me?" Hajime asks, holding on to my gloved hand. He's practically pulling me over. I roll my eyes sarcastically. "...Fine, I guess I can break the rules a little... for you, of course." I laugh as I lay down next to him. "You're going to be okay, promise me?" I ask him. "With your luck? Obviously n-not." He wheezes. Oh, Hinata-kun... I know he has he liar disease and that's why he said "obviously not", but I can't shake the thought that with my luck he won't be okay. Everyone and everything I've ever loved has either left me or died because of my luck... I hug him tighter, but he winces and I immediately let go. "Hinata- I'm so sorry! God, I'm so sorry... I just," I exhale sadly as tears well in my eyes. "I just don't want to lose you! I don't want to lose you. I hate that we had to fall in love like this, in this stupid hospital. What if my luck kills you?" I cry into his shoulder, and for a moment it's almost like the first night we kissed. Heh, I'm glad that wasn't our last. Hajime turns around and faces me, another parallel from that fateful night. "Hey... I'll be okay, I'll live and you'll never be alone," Hajime hisses, almost maliciously. What the...? "Wait what? What the fuck was that... Uh, not what I meant to say..." He says in a much kinder tone. "I'm n-not sorry..." Hajime apologizes before passing out again. Oh, Hinata-kun... What are we going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if ur here bc of my tiktok lol sorry 4 the angst it only gets worse


	8. who cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys the story isnt over i just didnt update for like 3 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hajimes pov

Who even cares what will happen to me anyway, I think to myself, my head swimming. I sure as hell don't. Life around here has been as dreary as usual... if you can even call it life. Every day is almost exactly the same as the last. Akane's sobs have been drilled into my brain, but she's not even sure if she means it anymore. I'm sure I'm coming off as quite calm, collected even. In reality, I'm probably on the brink of death. I'm practically skin and bones, I'm collapsing constantly, my breath is ragged and weak, and all of that is accompanied by an ungodly high fever and severe mental instability. Just thinking about all this makes my brain feel like it's melting out of my ears. 

My hair has been growing out, which I guess makes sense? Since I've been in the hospital for way more than a month now, but then again I can't recall my hair ever growing out before all this... My eyes are red and bloodshot too, so I'd describe my current condition as "reanimated corpse". I'd describe my current emotional condition as lonely. Akane has stopped coming to visit, as she's convinced I'm the ghost she's so deathly afraid of. Ibuki's been locked in her room to keep her from trying to escape the hospital. Mikan only comes in every now and then for medications, but even she's been keeping her distance. The results from that blood test oh so long ago revealed nothing new, just that I'm still dying. Nagito even... I haven't seen him in what feels like ages, or maybe I've just been asleep whenever he comes by? So yes, I guess this is what one could describe as lonely, even on the brink of death. I'll bet Nagito is lonely too, I heard through the hospital grapevine that the rest of the class just kinda gave up and went back to their "normal" lives. Depressing, right? And, if you think I'm pissed about being stuck here, you won't believe how mad Monokuma is. Weird to think how the only thing me and Monokuma have in common is we're both waiting for someone to drop dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished homestuck also this is kinda a filler chapter sorry


	9. sighs i wish i had cute chapter titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emetophobia warning but not really its just a few words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii make sure to comment if u like this :3 hope u like where this is going anyway this is nagitos pov again

I cough dryly as I wash my hands in the hospital's bathroom. In the mirror, I look like I could just about drop dead. Heh. The bags under my eyes are practically designer, too. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and put a fresh set of gloves on. I am not going to get sick, I can't and I won't. I told Hajime I'd be fine and I meant that. Besides, I can't just leave Mikan and Fuyuhiko alone in their nursing... I'd feel awful if it got outnumbered like that. Luck and hope, I whisper to myself as I put a new mask on. That's what it will take for us to get out of here. Out in the lobby, the monitor stands abandoned. Ever since the rest of our class decided we were a lost cause and went home, it's been excruciatingly lonely around here. I hate to say it, but I'm really starting to miss Kazuichi. 

In the on-call room, I wake up in a cold sweat. Before I can even process what I just saw, I end up vomiting bright pink all over the sheets. "Shit... I..." I weakly stumble around for a thermometer, and if I'm lucky I might even be able to change the sheets... While I'm riffling through the supply closet, the pain in my head flashes hard and hot, and I find myself crumpled to the floor. "Ah... H-help..." I murmur hoarsely, before passing out cold. 

For some reason, I know these aren't dreams, but memories...Though none of it seems familiar to me. I see a child with green hair, a man with black hair who's wearing a suit, some strange group of children, the green hair girl again, scissors, a megaphone, burning buildings, rubble, chains, Monokuma, fire, death... While all of this is coming back to me, names ping-pong around my brain as well. One of them seems to stand out more than others did. 

"Kamakura-kun?" I bolt upright in bed, only to be lowered back down by Mikan. "Komaeda! Y-you're awake!" She exclaims. "Wh..." I wheeze in response. I think she smiles sadly at me, though I can't really tell due to my blurry eyesight and her mask obscuring her face. "I-it seems you've been i-in-infected too... I found you on the fl-floor last night, in the on-call room. It's a wonder you're still alive! You've had a fe-fever of 108 for hours! H-Hinata-kun is in here too, by the way. There weren't any empty rooms left..." She explains my current situation to me. "Thank you, Tsumiki... S-San..." While my voice is hoarse and dry, I still thank Mikan. I admire the IV line exiting my arm and listen to the beepings of my heart monitor until Hajime speaks up from the other side of the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woaaaaaah suspense~~~!!! hope u liked it make sure to like comment and subscribe for more minecraft videos


	10. woah!!!! emotional abuse!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bix if you're seeing this im so sorry 
> 
> im just gonna say it, Nagito has the remembering disease and Hajime's liar disease progressed into him reverting to kamakura's personality, sort of like the remembering disease. Hajime will be referred to as Izuru when from Nagito's point of view beacause of his disease

"Pathetic..." Hajime laughs dryly from the other side of the curtain. "Even in the end, your luck couldn't protect you. Even with your Ultimate status, it was no match for a simple disease." I wince and turn over, facing where he would be if I could see him. "I... I think I know what's going on. You... You're not lying anymore," I whisper, almost inaudible. "K...Kamakura-kun?" I smile weakly. He laughs once again, sighs, and answers "Ah, but of course... What gave it away?" He asks.

"Hinata-kun isn't so cruel." I wheeze weakly. "He's not really this smart either, heh..." 

"I know you've only been sick for a day, but you're tired of this aren't you?" Haji- Izuru asks while staring at the ceiling. Mikan rolled the curtain back earlier so we could see each other. It does make it kinda awkward having Izuru just watching me whenever I throw up. "...Yeah. I think I might die if I stay here any longer..." Izuru shoots me a look that could be a combination of pity and malice. "Whatever happened to Komaeda-kun's 'hope, luck, and love?'" He mocks. Oh, how I missed Kamakura-kun! How could I have ever forgotten about my beloved... "Ha... Is it wrong to hope that someone will get murdered...?" I whisper mostly to myself. "Of course not. It's natural for one to think that, especially in a dreary situation where success revolves around someone else's death." Izuru states bluntly. "So. You've got the remembering disease, I take it?" He presumes. Before I can answer, he continues. "Of course you do, how else would you have known the name Izuru Kamakura. Do you think I'm stupid? That's low Komaeda, even for you..." Izuru frowns at me and shakes his head. "Of... Of course, not Kamakura-kun!" I exclaim (though I quickly run out of breath) "I... I'd never... s-say..." I almost pass out right then and there, but cut myself off and fall back onto the pillow. "I'm... sor-" I start. "Worthless? Pitiful?" Izuru interrupts. He's right, obviously. "You can't even finish your sentence for me... How disappointing, Komaeda. And I really thought you liked me too." I start to feel myself lose consciousness and just sink back into the bed. I cough fraily, and I can almost feel my bones rattle. I can't imagine how powerless I look to Izuru. I pass out as Mikan comes back in to drop off some sort of medicine. 


	11. fine u guys can have kamukoma fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe.... maybe we can have some kamukoma fluff.....

"What are you again, Komaeda?" Izuru asks firmly. It's the middle of the night now. The room is dark, only lit up by light seeping in from the hallway, giving the room an eerie but comforting glow. "How did you describe yourself during all those trials?" I turn over to face him, and his eyes glint red in the dim light. "I'm worthless, garbage even!" I answer deliriously. "Useless scum not even fit to be on one's shoe!" Izuru gets up and slowly walks over, he then turns around his mobility aid and sits down across from me. Mikan suggested using the walker after he's hypothetically cured, to make recovery easier. "Sit up." He states. I pull myself up and sit facing him. Though I'm barely taller than him, he seems to tower over me. "Ah... Kamakura-kun, you might want to, uh..." I look away. "I might want to what?" He asks, gently holding my face. "...You might want to close your legs..." I whisper. "I thought it didn't matter, Komaeda-kun... We're both boys after all." He smirks. "Ha... Very clever, Kamakura-kun, using my own words against me..." I laugh quietly. "What am I to you?" He asks, pulling me just a bit closer. "My beloved!" I exclaim. Maybe it's the fever, or maybe it's just the situation I'm in, but I feel light headed and giddy, and my face is hot. "Good answer," He says, officially pulling me in for a kiss now. "You're an interesting guy, Komaeda..." Izuru says, barely separating from me. "I like that." He smiles just a bit, the same way Hinata-kun would. "Alright, move over..." Izuru very swiftly moves from where he was sitting up onto the bed. He lays down next to me and puts his arm around me. Nice. I had forgotten how comfortable it was being held by him. "...Komaeda-kun?" Izuru asks. "Do you... Do you think we'll die here? I keep tellling myself I won't care if I die but..." Izuru nuzzles his head into my neck. "I know you'll be okay, you're strong! ... Not sure about me though, haha..." I answer. "Why not you?" He asks. "I'm weak, especially since I already wasn't the picture of perfect health before." I answer sadly. Izuru doesn't respond, but he starts absentmindedly playing with my hair. I move around a bit and lay on his chest. It just feels like I'm going to die of natural causes before we can get out of here. I mentally sigh dramatically.   
  
Me and Izuru fall asleep before he could ever respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screaming omg i am so attracted to izuru kamakura because of this................... izuru if you're readinf this im free on friday please let me know if you're free on friday because thats when im free 
> 
> i wish i could draw because god i need to see this scene on paper


	12. escape from the ocean scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My WiFi went out halfway through writing this chapter so some of this was written on mobile lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this isnt meant to be like a metaphor for covid or anything its just despair and a comment on medicine availability 
> 
> btw part two: the mobility aid izuru/ibuki/nagito use isnt a wheel chair, it's a walker so its meant to be used standing up. when i say they roll themselves over im trying to describe kind of sitting on the seat part and propelling yourself by pushing off the floor if that makes sense. if you noticed, in previous chapters they all had the strength to use the walker standing but have since lost their energy therefore only sitting in it and moving across the room every now and then :3

"Kamakura-kun, are you crying?" It's getting late once again. Both of us are basically knocked out during the day, so our only chance to talk is late at night once we've woken up. Izuru is sitting up in his bed while a few tears silently stream down his face. "Just a little bit." He chuckles harshly. He wipes his eyes with his blue hospital gown. Fuyuhiko and Mikan have been up to their knees in work lately since me and Izuru are no longer the only patients on the brink of death. Akane has been in an actual coma for the past few days, and even Ibuki has lost all her energy. It's looking pretty grim for us over here. In an effort to bring more death and despair, Monokuma has stopped stocking the hospital and pharmacy so we're now dangerously low on life-saving medicine. Me and Izuru hung out with Ibuki a few times before she lost her ability to walk. Izuru and Ibuki share their mobility aid between them now since Monokuma wouldn't let Mikan get another one. Everyone has to be asleep by now I think, so it's really just the two of us. I wonder what our healthy classmates have been up to. I find it hard to believe they'd miss me, Hajime I can understand, but not me. Ever since the first trial, Hajime was the only one who tried to be my friend or at least tried to understand me. 

Across the room, Izuru coughs into a tissue, spitting out just a bit of blood. He wheezes a little bit as he settles back down. "If I were a betting man, I'd say I think I might die before you do..." He says sadly. "Ah, Kamakura-kun, I am a betting man... I wouldn't bet on this though, since I'm practically guaranteed to win..." I want to laugh lightheartedly, but I don't think I have it in me anymore. "I hate seeing you like this you know, I wish there was something I could do..." I frown in the darkness. "Me too, Komaeda-kun..." He sighs. "I'm just so exhausted from this... I kind of hope that I die. Would you mourn me?" Izuru asks. "I don't think I could live without you..." I wonder if he could live without me. "What was that song you were singing a few weeks ago?" He asks. "Oh, I think it's called Daisy Bell!" I used to love that song when I was little. "Would you do anything for me?" He asks dully. "Obviously~" I answer feverishly. God my head is swimming... Being sick for months on end has worn me down, physically. I don't think even I've left my bed in weeks... "Would you sing it for me?" Izuru rasps. "You have a lovely voice..." 

I sit up and clear my throat. "There is a f-flower within my heart..." I start shakily. The pain in my head flashes hot once again. Izuru turns and watches me, propping his head up on his arm. "Daisy, daisy... Pl-planted one day by a gla...glancing dart." I wince and take a sharp breath in. While I'm gathering my breath, Izuru slowly gets up and wheels over to me, almost exactly like how he did a little while back except he's sitting this time. He looks into my eyes, and I'm sure I look positively deranged. "You'd do anything right?" He asks again. I nod. "Then dance with me." He holds out his hand. "I... I can't wa-" Izuru interrupts me before I can finish my sentence. "You can just sit on my lap." He offers. Oh my god, is he _trying_ to kill me? 

I very carefully sit across his legs and grab put my arms around his torso. “I’m sure this must be painful for you, having my body weight on you-“ I apologize, only to be interrupted again. “Nonsense, I can barely feel you at all.” He assures me. I rest my head on his shoulder “How does the rest of the song go?” He asks while trying to move us in small circles. Dancing. “Planted by daisy bell... whether she loves me... or loves me not...” I run my fingers through Izuru’s hair, which has grown out significantly since being here. It’s almost the same length it used to be... “Sometimes it’s hard to tell, yet I am longing to share the lot...” Izuru is still spinning us in lazy circles, gravitating closer towards his side of the room. “Of beautiful daisy bell...!” I finish the first verse. To my surprise, Izuru starts singing the second verse. “I haven’t forgotten the second part, ever since you sang it to me that day...” He states. “Daisy, daisy... give me your answer do~“ Izuru picks me up gently, and places me down on his bed. I hadn’t realized we were already far over here. “Very smooth Kamakura-kun...” I whisper to him. He then climbs on top of me, practically pinning me down, and kisses me. “I’m half crazy, all for the love of you~“ He whispers into my ear. “You said you would do anything for me, right?” He smirks, his red eye glinting in the hall light. I laugh just a little bit before answering. “Of course...” I answer madly. His eyes are swirling with something dark and mysterious, and I’d like to think mine are like that too. Izuru kisses me one last time. “Then die for me.” He exclaims, plunging a knife into my chest. “H-Hinata...kun... W-why...?” I manage to choke out, coughing blood all over my gown.   
  


_a body has been discovered!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :3  
> i think this is the end lol  
> my tiktok and instagram is @transmaeda and my discord is orangefanta#6123 if you want to join my server or something. really hope you guys liked this, and im hoping this will be my magnum opus lol :333 let me know what you thought in the comments
> 
> (Although keep an eye out for a bonus chapter hehe...)


	13. bonus chapter but this is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe bonus chapter! comment if u like it! follow my tiktok @transmaeda btw because all my nagito vids r flopping and im super proud of them

"Oh... Oh my god...!" Mikan screams, dropping her tray of assorted medical items, leaving them shattered on the ground. Fuyuhiko hurriedly bounds up the stairs to make sure Mikan's okay. She's prone to accidents, you know. "Everything alright, Tsumi-" Fuyuhikos blood runs cold as he stares in horror at the scene before him. Every ounce of color has drained from Mikan's face, though she has seen scenes like this many times before (unfortunately), and of course it never gets any easier. 

_a body has been discovered!_

Nagito Komaeda's frail, previously diseased body is lying dead in Hajime's bed. Hajime is passed out on the floor, weakly clutching a knife splattered with the neon pink blood of whom we can only assume was Nagitos. Fuyuhiko finally dares to take a step after a few moments of shocked silence. "What... The fuck..." He quietly exclaims in disbelief as he examines Nagito's body. "Did... Hinata-kun do this?" Fuyuhiko wonders aloud as he winces at the sight of Nagito's wound. It was definitely a sloppy murder, thats for sure. And the killer (lets be honest here, we all know it was Hajime) didn't even try and hide the body. Pathetic. "I-I don't know... Should we wa-wake him up...?" Mikan trembles and you can almost see tears forming in her eyes. "We need answers, so might as well..." Fuyuhiko answers gruffly. He lightly nudges Hajime with his foot, causing him to stir. "B-be gentle, Kuzuryu-kun! He's been ill for months now..." Mikan urges meekly. 

Hajime finishes stirring and finally wakes up for real. He groans, rubs his eyes, and blinks a few times. Then, he notices the bloody knife in his hand. "Wh- SHIT..! WHAT THE FUCK-!" He yells, propelling himself backwards on the floor, the knife skidding away. "What... Fuck, what happened..." He whispers as he puts his hands on his head. What was he just doing? What... day is it? "G-Good mo-morning Hinata-kun..." Mikan bends down a bit and offers to help him up. "There's uh... Something you sh-should see..." She explains while helping him get back on his feet. He can walk again and maintain balance. 

"NAGITO-!" Hajime almost falls down in surprise once he turns to see the scene before him. His boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda, dead. A massive stab wound in the middle of his stomach, and a small, bloody heart carved lightly into his chest. "He's... Is he..." Hajime stutters. If you thought Fuyuhiko had gone into a state of catatonic shock, well. Slowly, Hajime starts to put the pieces together. The knife he was holding... the stab wound... the c- ...the carving. The blood on Hajime's hospital gown. The name. The name that was so unfamiliarly and uncomfortably familiar to him. Izuru Kamakura. 

For the first time in... Months? Hajime runs over to Nagito, or his body, I should say. A look of terror is frozen onto his face. "No... No no no no no no no no... I didn't... I would never..." He whispers loudly and frantically. He wouldn't have. He didn't... right? Mikan screams once again, this one out of surprise, as Monokuma has chosen this moment to join them. "Why yes you did, dear Hinata-kun~! I saw it all!" He reveals. Fuyuhiko quickly turns towards his (former?) friend, and silently mouths _Why?_ "Darn it, I guess those count as spoilers for the trial! Here's what we'll do... You guys just won't tell anyone until it's time to!" He solves his own problem immediately. "I... But I loved him-! Why would I...?" Hajime pleads for answers, dumbfounded. "That's for you to figure out~!" Monokuma sings as he leaves as quickly as he arrived.

Hajime Hinata collapses by Nagito's side, sobbing his eyes out. He has no lover, he has no friends and he's going to die at the end of the day. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." The boy chokes out an apology at his ex-lovers side. "I'll... I'll see you again s-soon, okay? I pr-promise I'll make it up to you..."   
  


And by the end of the day, these two boys (whatever they were to each other) will be reunited at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, this was not meant to portray hajime and izuru as a DID system or anything like that! i know its kinda murky, but truly, he just reverted to his despair self due to the despair disease, simple as that. again, i hope you liked it! 
> 
> OMFG THIS HURT TO WRITE I ALMOST CRIED HAJIME KINNERS IM SORRY


End file.
